


Beggars can't be choosers

by My_Wildflower



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Dom Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Shameless Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wildflower/pseuds/My_Wildflower
Summary: Eddie and Richie both had a really shitty day and take it out on each other. Eventually, they've both had enough and fuck on Richie's desk.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Beggars can't be choosers

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my 3 brain cells wrote this with a little help of my lovely friend <3 I am once again asking you guys to please not bully me for my kink for Bill Hader's hands. Leave me alone. 
> 
> 'You really have a way with words' - my friends when she read the 'I wanna sit on your dick, Rich' line.

The minute Eddie walked in Richie knew what kind of mood he was in. He could tell from how hard Eddie slammed the door or from the fact that Eddie barely greeted him. He was still dressed in his work clothes and set down his suitcase. He just mumbled ‘hi’ and walked straight into the kitchen where he was met by a pile of dishes Richie was supposed to do. ‘How was work?’ Richie shouted hoping that would ease him up a bit. ‘Come on Rich’ he heard Eddie’s voice pipe up ‘what was the one thing I asked you to do’. Richie was sitting cross-legged on the couch typing away on his laptop. ‘Oh, sorry Eds, I had a meeting this morning and then I got some inspiration for a comedy skit, and I completely…’ he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Eddie leaning against the door frame with an annoyed look on his face. 

Richie knew that when Eddie got like this after work, it was best not to annoy him any further. But Richie couldn’t help it. Annoying people is in his nature. ‘I’m sorry, I just got caught up’ Richie said as he closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table ‘but I did get groceries’. Eddie picked up the half-unpacked bag of groceries that was on the kitchen floor ‘yeah I can tell’. Richie laughed a bit awkward and scratched his neck ‘yeah that’s about when inspiration hit’. Eddie didn’t say anything and just walked back into the kitchen.

This was so much worse than the yelling match they usually had when Eddie got like this. Richie got up and followed Eddie into the kitchen ‘come on, tell me what’s really bothering you?’ he asked as he started helping Eddie unpack. ‘Nothing’ Eddie said. ‘fine, have it your way’ Richie mumbled under his breath as he picked up the rest of the groceries. They put them away without saying a word and you could cut the tension with a knife. Richie put away the empty bags, picked up his laptop and walked upstairs to their office space, figuring it was best to leave him alone for a bit.

Eddie hated his job, and it was very noticeable in his moods, and usually Richie would just be nice to him or crack a stupid joke to make him smile, and then Eddie would be okay again. But not today. Richie was annoyed already since his management rejected his script for his new Netflix special, and he had to rewrite the whole thing. He was really in his writing flow when he heard Eddie walk up the stairs in his angry little pace. ‘Do you have any dirty dishes in here?’ Richie smiled and slid an empty coffee cup towards him. Eddie just sighed and picked it up.

Richie groaned annoyed that Eddie still wasn’t talking to him ‘Come on Eddie spaghetti, tell me what’s wrong’. Suddenly Eddie turned around. ‘Don’t fucking call me that right now’. Richie got up and leaned his hands on his desk ‘then tell me what’s going on’ he raised his voice slightly. ‘You drive me up the fucking wall Rich’ Eddie put the dirty dishes back down on the desk ‘I worked all day today. I get up at 7 every morning while you lay in bed until 11. I have to deal with shitty colleagues while you sit around doing nothing. I asked you to do a few simple things and you couldn’t even do that’.

‘I have a job too, you know’ Richie leaned forward a little further. ‘you tell jokes on a stage Rich, don’t break your neck sucking your own dick’ Eddie came a little closer and Richie walked away from behind his desk ‘Why are you being such a dick? If you don’t like that job just quit! You don’t need it anyway I make enough money to support the whole street! it only turns you into a whiney little bitch’.

‘Fuck you dude’ Eddie yelled as he turned on his heel and started to leave the room. Richie sat down on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest ‘you’re starting to act like your mom, Eddie’. Richie knew he got him to cave. He didn’t know why he said what he said. He knew it was a sensitive topic for Eddie and he felt fucking awful. Eddie stopped in his tracks and turned around. Richie could see the anger in his eyes and his hands became fists. In 3 large steps he’s standing in front of his husband.

Richie tried to back away but only felt his desk press against the back of his thighs. He was positive Eddie was going to smack him in the face with the look he had in his eyes. Eddie grabbed his ugly Hawaiian shirt and pinned him to his desk harder ‘take that back right now’ he growls, his face only inches away from Richie’s. Richie felt a mixed feeling of fear and excitement start to rise in his gut. He didn’t respond and simply grinned at Eddie, who was not happy about that at all. ‘take….that…..back’ with every single word he pressed his thigh harder against the erection that started growing in Richie’s pants. Richie grabbed Eddie’s tie and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

He was afraid Eddie was going to back off and get even more mad but he felt his hands move from gripping his shirt to the back of his legs to lift Richie onto his own desk ‘I’m sorry Eds’ Richie moaned and wrapped his legs around Eddie’s body to pull him in even closer. Eddie didn’t respond and started groping Richie’s dick through his pants ‘would my mom do this, asshole’ he growled against Richie’s lips. If it weren't under these circumstances, Richie would have made a stupid joke about this, but right now Eddie looked like he could kill him. Richie moaned and pushed Eddie off him for a second.

He reached behind him and wiped all the stuff that’s gathered on his desk off it. He pushed Richie down, climbed on top of him and felt Richie ground up against him. Richie’s hands moved from Eddie’s ass to his hips and started guiding him over his hardening erection. Eddie moaned loudly as he practically dry-humped Richie’s lap. It was still too slow for him. He unbuttoned his pants and Richie was rather quick to respond. He helped Eddie wiggle his jeans down and his hands moved to his ass. Richie’s long hairy fingers found Eddie’s hole and he started working him open.

First one finger, and quickly a second. Eddie moaned in pleasure when he felt the coolness of Richie’s wedding ring against his ass and kept grinding himself down on Richie’s bulge. ‘Fuck Eds, I’m going to cum in my pants if you keep doing that’. Eddie just grinned and leaned forward so he was resting on his hands above Richie ‘might as well since you keep acting like a whiney teenage boy’. Richie’s eyes widened and he jammed a third finger up Eddie’s ass ‘fuck you Eddie’ he whimpered as Eddie moaned loudly. Eddie pressed a sloppy kiss to Richie’s lips and moaned loudly into his mouth when he felt his fingers hit his prostate. ‘I want to sit on your dick, Rich’ he quickly helped Eddie out of his jeans and ripped open his shirt, revealing his tattoos.

Eddie slowly slid down onto Richie’s dick. When he fully bottomed out and wanted to start riding him, Richie grabbed his hips, lifted him up and slammed him down onto his cock. Eddie moaned loudly and placed his hands on Richie’s broad chest. Richie closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Eddie’s hole tighten around him. He looked like he was about to cum, but Eddie wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. He grabbed Richie’s chin and pulled his lips again his ‘fuck me like you hate me Richie’. Something in his eyes changed and he grabbed Eddie’s thighs and lifted both of them off the desk. He walked over to their bedroom and threw Eddie onto the bed ‘I’m so fucking done with you’ Richie groaned as he saw the smirk on Eddie’s lips.

He knelt down onto the bed and towered over Eddie, supporting himself on one hand only. The other, he tightly wrapped around Eddie’s throat before he started violently thrusting into him again. ‘You’re being such a fucking brat all day, so might as well treat you as one’. As much as Eddie hated to admit it, Richie won this round. ‘This is what you wanted isn’t it’ Richie growled ‘me pinning you down, treating you like the whiney bitch you can be sometimes’. Eddie couldn’t do anything other than moan as he wrapped his hands around Richie’s wrist. His big hand tightly wrapped around his throat, most definitely leaving a mark.

‘Not so fucking tough now huh’ Richie grabbed Eddie’s legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him to perfectly hit Eddie’s prostate ‘don’t you fucking dare cum before I do’ he groaned. He hit Eddie’s prostate once, twice, three times before he blew his load into Eddie. When the cum was positively dripping out of Eddie’s hole, he pulled out and let go of Eddie’s throat, leaving him on the edge of his own orgasm.

Eddie pulled Richie into another sloppy kiss ‘I’m sorry Richie’ he moaned against his lips ‘I’m sorry I was so angry, it was not your fault I was just in a shitty mood. Fuck I’m so sorry Rich, please let me cum’ Richie smiled and kissed Eddie back lovingly ‘I was about to go down on you, but nice of you to get that out there’. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed. It didn’t matter how many times they played this game, Richie always managed to win and to be honest, Eddie didn’t even mind anymore. He loved the way Richie got after an argument, all soft and wanting to take care of Eddie.

Richie kissed Eddie’s neck, where his hand previously was but in a much more tender, caring way. His hands that were gripping his hips and definitely left bruises now gently squeezed his hips. ‘I’m sorry too Eds, I should not have said those things, you’re nothing like your mom’ He softly kissed the tattoo’s on Eddie’s stomach moaning softly ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I’m sorry’s’. Eddie felt the butterflies in his stomach when he made eye contact with Richie as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Eddie’s dick. Eddie tangled his hand into Richie’s hair, moaned softly and thrust upwards unto Richie’s mouth. 

It quickly turned into a combination of Eddie fucking Richie’s mouth and Richie softly sucking his dick but either way, when Eddie’s orgasm finally ripped through him, he moaned loud enough for the whole street to hear ‘fuck Rich’ he pulled on Richie’s hair as he unloaded into Richie’s mouth, who tried his very best to swallow it all. When Eddie came down from his high, he found Richie gently cleaning him off with a lukewarm washing cloth. When he was done he lay down next to Eddie, who immediately cuddled up to him. ‘will you now finally tell me what was really bugging you?’ Eddie shrugged and wrapped his leg around Richie’s ‘I just had a really shitty day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you’ he said.

Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him ‘why don’t you just quit’ Richie brought it up again ‘I’m serious, we can just live off my salary’. Eddie played with the little hairs that were spread all over Richie’s chest ‘I know, I’m just not that thrilled about being the trophy husband of a 40-year-old comedian’. Richie let out a full belly laugh and kissed the top of Eddie’s head ‘doesn’t matter what you do, but next time just tell me what’s bothering you so we don’t have to do this whole thing again’. Eddie smiled ‘I don’t know Richie, I quite like the outcome of this’.


End file.
